


Braids

by Ara_Carmen63



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Jealous Thorin, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Not Really Character Death, Post BotFA, always fem!bilbo, but not really, but so is bella, confused!company, fem!Bilbo, i love these characters, just because i cant kill them off, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Carmen63/pseuds/Ara_Carmen63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why good morning Kili, Mrs.Bagg-" He stops short when he looks up at me, in fact everyone has gone statue still. Fili looks offended, Dwalin looks aghast for once and Thorin, well if looks could kill Kili would be dead about 8000 times over by now. Confused I shift farther into Kili's embrace he puts his arms around my shoulders protectively and I could see Thorin get  even redder. Flicking one of my braids and tugging another he smirks up at the company,</p>
<p>"What are we doing today friends." It looks as if Nori and Dori are about to faint and Thorin growls out,</p>
<p>"Bella Baggins what is in your hair." I freeze looking around innocently,-</p>
<p>or where bella and kili are little shits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

Life just sucked today. It has been about 6 months since we toke back Erebor. 6 months since the battle of 5 armies ( as the kids are calling now) and 6 months since I haven't been able to get out of bed. I can still remember that day,

I gasped as I dodged another blow. Scrambling away my feet hit that hard rock, slippery with blood. I could see bodies. So, so many bodies. Until I heard the most terrifying thing I think I have ever heard in my life, Thorin screaming. Before I could even think of what I was doing I was running up the hill for dear life. Jumping out of the path of a wayward sword I looked around to see Kili and Fili getting dragged into the healing tent by Oin along with the rest of the company 'except for Thorin' I think. And that pushes me to run faster.  
By the time that I reach the top of the mountain I see Thorin pinned underneath of Azog and my heart stops. He looks beaten and battered but at least still breathing. Ignoring my wounds ( nothing major just a dislocated shoulder and a couple of gashes on my hips) I ran towards them with Sting raised high in the air. I jumped at the last second and slammed my little body into Azog's chest, since he was so focused on killing Thorin the pale Orc did not expect the shift in weight and we both went toppling over the edge of the waterfall. Somehow I managed to get Azog under me while he was still thrashing and braced for impact.   
Hitting the ground hurt a lot more then expected. Not like in the stories where the hero dives heroically into the lake of water. One minute we were falling and the next we weren't. Lying on my back I tried to collect my thoughts and wonder why the Orc was not moving still. I turned my head (which hurt like hell) to see that he fell on a jagged piece of rock stabbing him in the chest, luckily it did not hit me.   
"BELLA, BELLA WHERE ARE YOU" A frantic voice called over the top of the ledge. Trying to move something, anything but my breath seemed to be flying away from me my eyesight must be going because it looks like Thorin is dancing on black spots down the hill.I don't particularly think that is healthy.It feels like my head is spinning away into the sky dancing alongside Thorin. Thorin. I love Thorin and I don't think I can ever tell him. Fresh tears ran down my face and I knew that my body was broken, I don't think I will be able to heal from it.  
"Bella, hey look at me," a voice called softly. It was to loud, booming in my ears. Trying to shut my eyes I felt a hand attach to my chin lifting my head to him, Thorin.  
"Its OK I will get help, you'll be OK, my burglar oh my burglar" He rambled but I knew that I will be gone in a couple of minutes. Grunting as I lifted my hand to his check I smiled with blood in my mouth. Shaking my head I tried to talk but ended up coughing. He just smiled back down at me and shook his head touching my face,  
"Just please hold on," His voice shook, "Fo..for me." And with that I closed my eyes.  
I woke up, they say, 5 and a half months later. I had been in a coma because of a major head concussion, a dislocated shoulder and my leg was broken in two places. That all happened two weeks ago and after the teary hellos and hugs from the company things have settles down. And that means they all have jobs to get to, expect for me. But I am still on probation so that means no nothing. And no people and no talking= bored Bella Baggins. So some days the company will join me but they have very important business to attend to ( A.K.A the literal rebuilding of Erebor. Like actually stone from stone, how dreadful). Kili seems to be my only companion since he is still recovering from battle wounds too.   
Since the day I woke up everyone has seemed very wary of me and I don't know why, even Thorin who I thought we were becoming friends. But Kili has been stuck to my side talking my ear off in the infirmary room and singing softly to me when I am asleep. Sometimes I think he needs it more then me, with Fili being the next king the darker haired one has not spent anytime with his brother, and he needs another calm presence in his life. I guess that is me. I need someone to break my silence and he needs to break the silence for someone.   
Every day he wobbles in with his crutch on his arm and sits beside me ( or Bells, as he has been calling me) and braids my hair. I love the way his fingers felt in my hair (because come on who doesn't love that) and craving the mindless chatter that he rattles on with. About how the baker is stealing extra ore from the miner and how the miner is stealing bread from the baker. And after every session he looks at me with a satisfied grin with a hint of mischief in it. I just smile back.  
On the third week of my awakening Kili struts in declaring that we go see 'Uncle Thorin' as he calls him. Nodding I get up ready to go but the dark hair dwarf just looks at me up and down. All I have is a small patient robe on which is as thin as a sheet of paper. Shaking his head he winks at me and throws his heavy cloak around my shoulders and sits me down on the bed. I felt the bed dip behind me as the young dwarf got to work on my hair. Braiding several different intricate pieces together. Smiling he backs away and deems me worthy. I give a exaggerated curtsy and Kili grins back copying my action but with a bow instead and offers his arm to me. Taking it I laugh and we start down the hallway.  
"Kil," I said startled, "Why does everyone keep staring at us?" I question smiling slyly up at him, but he just shakes his head and smiles wider. Entering the throne room was like nothing before. The huge dark walls looming over us and the echos of soft voices farther up ahead. We supported each other as we walked up to the table with the original company there. Bofur adjusts his hat and smiles a Kili and me,  
"Why good morning Kili, Mrs.Bagg-" He stops short when he looks up at me, in fact everyone has gone statue still. Fili looks offended, Dwalin looks aghast for once and Thorin, well if looks could kill Kili would be dead about 8000 times over by now. Confused I shift farther into Kili's embrace he puts his arms around my shoulders protectively and I could see Thorin get even redder. Flicking one of my braids and tugging another he smirks up at the company,  
"What are we doing today friends." It looks as if Nori and Dori are about to faint and Thorin growls out,  
"Bella Baggins what is in your hair." I freeze looking around innocently,  
"Don't you like it, Kil did it for me" I grinned and shoved my face into Kili's shoulder. Trying not to laugh.  
You see on one of the dreadful rainy days Kili decided we are going to have an amazing heartfelt chat. It didn't really turn out like that, it was more me crying into his shoulder about Thorin not loving me back and that's when we devised a plan. The darker haired man told me about a courting ritual. The women would get marriage braids woven into to their hair by the men that wanted to court them. Also, it was a more nontraditional, the women would wear something of the men to say they are claimed, like I don't know, maybe a jacket or something else. And so we both agreed that this was a perfect plan. On the day we could both get out again I would have full courtship braids in my hair, this would let me see if Thorin was man enough to stop the courtship ( here's hoping he actually does like me, if not I am most certainly getting married to Kili! That's a disaster waiting to happen) and Kili just wants to get him back for leaving him behind in Lake town.   
"Soon to be Mrs. Durin though" Kili shoves his face into my hair trying to hold back the heaves of laughter. I didn't think Thorin's face could get any redder until it did just then. He glared up at Kili and grabbing his arm, ripped him away from me and stormed into the room jutting off to the side. Sending a wink back to him we both smiled and I turned back to the company.  
It was not surprising that the first thing to happen was getting shoved against a wall with a dagger to my neck by Fili. Grinning like a cat up at him I asked,  
"What's wrong Fil don't think I'm good enough for your brother?" He shook his head hard and pressed it harder against my neck,  
"When were you guys going to tell me."   
"Right now." He nodded at me to go on and I gestured at the dagger and he smiled looking sheepish. i turned to the whole company,  
"Me and Kili are not getting married actually," I heard an uproar in the crowd but I just held up my hand,  
"This was just a plan to benefit both of us, you see I want to know if Thorin really does love me because I would give my heart to him in a second but I don't know if that feeling is mutual. And Kili just wants to get him back for leaving him behind." I looked down and stared at my hands. But just then I was enveloped in a giant group hug. With chorus of 'welcome to the family' and 'Bella Durin the royal'. Just then Thorin stormed into the room. With a frightened looking Kili. I just ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
"Hello Kil are you OK?" He nodded and winked. By this time my mouth just about hurt from smiling so much. Looking at Thorin I asked,  
"Do you approve our marriage?" And that's when he snapped. Tackling Kili to the ground he tried to punch him but the smaller dwarf just slide out from underneath him and ran behind me, laughing in my back shoulder. Thorin came right in front of me trying to look intimidating but I couldn't do it anymore,I burst out laughing. Then Kili joined in.  
By the time they got us under control tears were streaming down my face in rivers and Kili was looking like he was having an asthma attack. The company was trying to hold in their giggles from the kings face looking so confused.   
"I don't get it" Oakensheild said looking around. But I was already taking off the coat and undid the braids. When I touched my hair Thorin took a step back looking appalled. I turned to Kili trying to look serious,  
"Kil I don't think this marriage is going to work out." I tried to to giggle but my body needed to get some form of laughter out so I laughed once. The young dwarf looked at me through tear lidded eyes and waving his hand said,  
"Yeah whatever." Helping him up I took off his nasty coat.   
"Why do you always smell like eggs" He grinned up at me,  
"It's what the ladies like" I giggled ,  
"Yeah right" Kili got up and helped me tug out the braids. I heard a cough and saw the origin was Thorin Oakensheild. Looking up at him he cleared his throat again, looking down i realized I was just in the hospital gown. Grabbing Kili's coat again in embarrassment I felt a hand stopping me. Looking up the arm I saw Thorin, he grimaced and told me,  
"If you think you are putting on that nasty piece of clothing on again I will burn it," He paused taking a breath,  
"Here take mine." I gasped, Dwarves only offer clothing to the sick or when they want to court someone. I heard clapping and cat-calls in the background but my eyes were looking into Thorin's hopeful one's. I nodded smiling watery and grabbed the coat instantly being cocooned into the warm scent that is him. Grabbing me and spinning me around he smiled bigger than ever before. Before his face got serious,  
"Oh and Kili?" The dark haired dwarf looked at his uncle,  
"If you ever touch her again or try to put those terrible braids in her hair again I will find you and hurt you, got it?" Kili gulped and nodded. I laughed and looked up at Thorin pulling him in for a kiss. The cheering got louder and I smiled, I finally am where I belong.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. kudos are welcomed.  
> I HOPE THE GIFTS OF EVAN RAIN DOWN ON YOU. and that you get a free puppy


End file.
